A Day In the Life of a Maid
by Crisalide
Summary: Misaki plays maid to Takumi for a day. A small game of cat and mouse.


A/N: Some drabbles and fluff for Misaki and Takumi :)

Disclaimer: Characters/names/etc. go to their rightful owner

_It began with breakfast in bed…_

The bright rays of the morning's light tried to force its way through the ruby curtains of the bedroom. It only managed to cast a glowy red hue upon the occupant of the bed. Takumi Usui sensed that something was amiss, and slowly, he blinked his drowsy turquoise eyes open to see what the disturbance was about. He could only sit up and stare in stillness as he took in the sight before him. Surely this must have been one of his many naughty fantasies.

"Good Morning, Master," a musical voice reached his ears, and he silently pinched himself to make certain that this was indeed not a dream. "Oh no, master," she was now concerned. "Please do not injure yourself like that," Misaki's feminine hands reached out to caress his own calloused hands. She cradled them to her cheek and he could feel the warmth of her skin beneath his palm. "It hurts me to see you in pain," she sighed aloud.

Takumi took a moment to gulp down the lump in his throat. It only took two full minutes before he was satisfied enough in his perusal of her form. Misaki was indeed dressed in a skimpy maid outfit, one that was very much like the one Igarashi presented to her that one day in the past. It took only another second before Takumi's lips upturned into a smirk and he decided to pounce upon his newfound toy.

But, just like the Misaki he was more familiar with, she evaded him quite easily, her agile thighs pushing herself off the bed and to the side – just out of arms reach. "Uh-uh," she tutted in good humor. "You must eat your breakfast first!" And Takumi realized that there was a tray laden with food beside his bed.

With drooping shoulders Takumi turned his pitiful Doberman gaze upon Misaki. The maid shook her finger at the poor puppy. "No," she said.

Takumi huffed out a sigh between his pouting lips and turned to the tray. "Fine," he acquiesced. When Misaki revealed the contents of the breakfast, Takumi was proud to say that he paled only slightly. The pancakes were only slightly burnt, the eegs were only slightly undercooked, and the coffee was only slightly extremely sweet. She was getting better.

_And then during mid-morning…_

"Misaki~" Takumi Usui purred from his perch at the door. One arm rested casually against the frame while the other dangled by his side. Misaki would not be fooled. Even though Takumi Usui looked completely relaxed in his position, she knew that he was a like a hungry dog waiting to pounce. The dark silk shirt that was draped over his very capable shoulders did nothing but to enforce the idea that he was the handsome devil-reincarnate.

"Yes, Master?" Misaki answered ever obediently as she continued her dusting of the bookshelves that lined his library walls.

Takumi took his time in answering, enjoying the view from his position on the ground as his personal maid dusted the shelves. If he was very still, he was sure that he could see a peek of lace from beneath her immodest skirt. And her legs, what long and awesomely toned legs they were. Takumi was just about to drool when he caught an odd stir in her movements. Before he even heard her squeal of surprise, Takumi Usui's long and lean legs carried him towards the woman and easily caught her as she tumbled into his arms.

He could only hear her deep breathing and the loud thrumming in his ears. Was that his heart racing, or hers? He could not tell. All he could feel was the supple flesh beneath his hands as he cupped her boisterous derriere, and somehow his other hand landed choicely upon a tender breast. Takumi was not a perverted man by nature, he will certainly say. It was only by the will of god and his awesome luck that his hands were in the places that they now rested. A pretty little blush flushed across her face and Takumi bent his head down to cross the scant distance between their lips.

Misaki and her feather duster, however, thwarted his very suave movements. Takumi Usui froze, his face almost embedded in the dusty feathers. Did she really just do that? He did not have time to pursue the thought further before he was caught in a sneezing fit. The damned dust! Misaki easily freed herself from his grasp and sauntered over to the exit. The extra sway in her hips was the only proof of her otherwise veiled sadist nature.

_Lunch was a quiet affair…_

Out in the garden, Takumi Usui patted his lap once Misaki was finished serving him. Today it was only rice omelet and he was relieved because he knew she was able to do this much well enough. Misaki sauntered over to her seated master. She bent down to his eye level, crouching on all fours to imitate a seductive feline, and she did succeed very well. Takumi would have been pleased, except that the little minx decided to tease him by placing a cloth napkin upon his lap in an excruciatingly slow manner. He never recalled the need to caress his thigh when lightly placing the napkin in his lap, and he could not say that he did not enjoy it. After all, when she was in such a position, he could better see her breasts, but when Takumi's deft fingers tried to grasp onto his fickle vixen that she evaded him in a swift manner. Takumi was beginning to feel sluggish, or perhaps Misaki was just getting better…

_There was barely anytime for resting during the late afternoon…_

Misaki shook out the sheets before folding them neatly and placing them in her laundry basket. After hanging on the line for most of the day, they were dry and downy soft – ready to be taken in. She hummed a nursery rhyme quietly to herself as she worked in the open air, the bright rays from the sun overhead warming her golden skin.

A pair of familiar and strong arms encircled her waist and she tried to hide a smile beneath her tune. They were hidden between the lines of cool sheets hanging in the warm summer air. Only their shadows could be seen from afar, a man embracing his woman. His face nuzzles into the crook of her neck and she leans back into the warm embrace of his capable arms. Their silhouettes share a lingering kiss that was too brief. She turns in his arms and slowly unbuttons his shirt, one button at a time. He discards the shirt, and even in the shadows, his form is well defined. He bends down to kiss her again, and his arm moves to skillfully remove her articles of clothing. Together, their forms sink into the grass, still hidden behind the crisp white linen.

_Too bad they did not make it to dinner…_

Misaki was going to prepare a new recipe.

A/N: If you could infer, this Misaki and this Takumi are older than the ones in the manga/anime. Therefore there is more patience in their characters. I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought, and how I might improve.


End file.
